This application discloses and claims a self-contained refrigeration unit that is designed to be installed in suitable receiving recesses in a truck or trailer refrigeration body. The refrigeration unit can be mounted entirely with a removable casing such that only electrical connections need be removed or attached to replace the unit, or in one embodiment some minor refrigerant connections may also need to be completed.
So-called refrigeration trucks have a trailer or compartments that are cooled or refrigerated to preserve cargo, such as food stuffs. Typically, the various components of a refrigerant cycle are mounted into the truck separately and apart from each other. As a consequence of this configuration, a significant amount of tubing and electrical wiring is used to control and route the refrigerant between the components of the refrigeration system. This tubing and wiring prevents the easy installation and removal of these components, requiring significant labor and expense to connect and disconnect the components of the refrigeration system for installation or maintenance.
For example, repair of the evaporator requires the disconnection of the evaporator from the truck trailer's refrigeration system and then removal of this particular component. While this component is repaired, the refrigeration system is rendered useless and the truck inoperable for refrigeration during the time of repair.
Also, refrigerated trucks typically have the refrigerant circuit mounted in a box above the nominal top of the vehicle cabin. Space in this area tends to be crowded as a consequence of increased space for the driver.
A need therefore exists for a refrigeration system that can be easily repaired without causing significant downtime in the use of the refrigeration truck.